


We'll Wait

by StrangeMischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeMischief/pseuds/StrangeMischief
Summary: “We’ll wait,” Stephen mumbled, his baritone voice, thick with sleep, vibrating in Tony’s ear. “We’ll watch.”“Ok,” Tony yawned in agreement. His head lulled back and fell onto Stephen’s warm shoulder.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	We'll Wait

**Author's Note:**

> As always, enjoy :3

_ We’ll Wait _

“I’m cold.”

Stephen’s eyes fluttered open. His heavy lids screamed in protest at the action, desperate to slip back towards the sweet oblivion of sleep – the one escape from this never-ending void. “Move further from the window, he grumbled groggily, his anger only half-hearted. “You’ll be colder the closer you are to the window.”

It was blissfully silent for several moments, and Stephen allowed himself to slip back toward slumber, believing the problem solved.

“It hurts to move.”

Apparently not.

“I’ll help you,” Stephen sighed. He struggled to his feet, ignoring the way his knees cried in heated anguish. “You can have Levi,” he added, beating the said cloak off from where it had grabbed hold of his forearm. “It’s heavy enough to warm you up.”

“I don’t want your help,” Tony snapped, clearly miffed. “I don’t want to move.”

Stephen crouched down and slid a hand under his companion’s right shoulder with fumbling movements. “I’ve already gotten up. You’re moving.” The sorcerer’s free hand went to Tony’s stomach, pressing with trembling force against the crudely done stitching that held Tony’s infected wound shut. Without warning, Stephen lifted the man in a quick, sweeping motion, leaving Tony in a seated position. “Levi,” he prompted, nodding towards Tony’s left side.

“No!” Tony hissed, swatting weakly at the velvet material. “I need to stay here!” The brunet’s voice was raspy and barely audible, but still strong enough to portray the panic the man felt at the prospect of being moved from his perch of three days.

Fear of the pain that comes with any movement, Stephen imagined. Not too uncommon with individuals with similar injuries…As similar as one could get to being stabbed with cutting edge armor by a mad alien. He’d overindulged Tony, Stephen realized with a grimace. Anyone else under his care would have been forced to move their aching body long ago. “You’ll get sick,” Stephen rebuked with a shake of his head.  _ Sicker than you already are.  _ Scarred fingers ghosted over tanned arms that were dotted with raised gooseflesh. “You’re already freezing.”

Tony shook his head, his face a poorly constructed mask of confident defiance. “I need to be here.”

“You can sleep just as well in one of the chairs. Laying in front of the window-”

“Let’s me keep watch,” Tony interrupted. His head dropped softly against the glass of the ship’s front window. “I need to keep watch,” he whispered. The soft brokenness of his words was nearly lost amongst the dull hum of the ship.

To Stephen, they were as loud as the deafening boom of a moon slamming into Titan’s rocky surface. “For whom?”

“Help.”

Help.

At that moment, Stephen dared to wish he too had crumbled to ash with the others, if only to be spared the pain that single word brought him.

“Ok.”

Tony jerked, pulling in a sharp gasp when a warm, lanky form slipped behind him, trembling arms weaving around his waist. The cloak drifted down, draping delicately over the pair, it’s soft corners tracing soothing patterns into Tony’s cheek.

“We’ll wait,” Stephen mumbled, his baritone voice, thick with sleep, vibrating in Tony’s ear. “We’ll watch.”

“Ok,” Tony yawned in agreement. His head lulled back and fell onto Stephen’s warm shoulder.

The pair soon succumbed to warm, blissful sleep, their gentle snores soon echoing smoothly throughout their borrowed ship.

Later, when a blonde woman, bathed in golden light, soared in front of the window, she couldn’t help but pause to take in the heartbreakingly beautiful sight. 


End file.
